


致所有无限延展的未来【表】

by Violasisi



Series: 致所有无限延展的未来 [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 本篇ed，全员苏醒后进入未来机关，日向在一次执行任务时受了重伤，接受了狛枝的输血，之后又因为其他的任务受伤，正在住院修养，某天，狛枝去探望日向……





	致所有无限延展的未来【表】

“日向君，又住院了吗。”  
日向听到声音，没有回头，躺在床上，认真的看着文件，狛枝拿着一盒草饼，走进病房，扫了一眼日向打着石膏的腿，把草饼放到桌子上，找椅子坐了下来。  
“谢谢你的草饼了。”  
“哈哈，毕竟预备学科喜欢呀。”  
“现在回去。”  
“好冷淡啊日向君，我还特意给你带了草饼！”  
“十分钟。”  
日向不再理会狛枝，专注于文件，狛枝也看向日向手中的文件，似乎被什么吸引了注意，站了起来。  
“这次的报告书？”  
狛枝将文件拿起，走到窗边，借着天光认真的读着，日向想从狛枝那把文件夺回来，但腿上打着石膏，行动不便，躺在床上气愤的看着狛枝。  
“把文件还我！”  
“诶……原来基地下面还有隧道啊……日向君还不小心掉下去。是因为不幸而获得了幸运呢。可是在未来机关的检查不是那么说的呢……”  
“你、你怎么知道？！”  
“才能没有了，遗憾吗？”狛枝带着好奇回头的看向日向。  
“没关系啊，现在的话无论有没有才能都能够和大家一起好好的创造未来了。”  
“明明每次出任务后都会入院啊。”  
“也没住很多吧？！”  
“能得到治疗还算好的，那次我不在的话就很危险了。”  
“啊啊，那次谢谢你输血给我。”  
“在那之后也依然在受伤不是吗？嘛，虽然一次比一次轻就是了，是从受伤中不断学习吗？”  
“不要把人说得像笨蛋一样啊！”  
“就是笨蛋不是吗。任务中没有才能了还要往前冲，明明老老实实待在后方就好了。”  
“为了掩护不带枪的笨蛋没办法呢。”  
“我现在可没在腿上打着石膏躺在病床上哦日向君？”  
“所以说你到底是来干嘛的。”狛枝把看完的文件放回日向君手上，日向接过刚看了一眼文件，疑惑的皱起眉头。  
“这不是我的文件啊？”日向抬头看向狛枝，带着探寻的眼神。  
“嗯，这是希望的文件呢。”狛枝笑着回答。  
“是吗，在哪里。”日向半月眼看回文件。  
“日向君，根据这份文件的数据，你的才能有复原的迹象哟。”狛枝轻描淡写的抛出了一句让日向无比在意的话。  
“真的吗？疼疼疼……”日向听见最后的结论激动的起身，却因为动作太猛扯到了伤口，又躺了下来。  
“哈哈，没从床上掉下来呢。”狛枝笑着过去帮日向把掉下的被子盖好。  
“你这家伙……疼……”日向君不满的半月眼看向冲着自己微笑的狛枝的脸。  
“对于才能狂人的日向君而言，这种预想不是再正常不过的吗？”  
”唯独不想被某个希望狂人这么说。所以，到底是怎么回事。”躺正的日向不满的看着狛枝。  
“嗯，话很长呢，日向君想从哪里开始听起呢。”狛枝找到椅子坐了下来。  
“才能恢复，到底是怎么回事？从什么时候开始的？”  
“嗯…好吧，先从时间开始说起吧。”狛枝正色道。  
“日向君，看到表上的两条线了吗，x轴是执行任务的时间，y轴是你分别负伤的严重程度和在历次任务重所起的作用的比重。”  
“前期两条线没有什么关联，但在某个时间点以后以惊人的频率重合了呢。而在那个时间点之后，你的受伤程度越来越轻，而所做的贡献却没有减少呢。看到那个时点，能回想起什么来吗？”  
“这一天！不是那次……！”随着狛枝的话，日向看向线重合的时间点，似乎忽然想到了什么。  
“日向君想起来了吗？”  
“这是那次输血的时候……！”  
“是的哦，在这之后，两条线产生了变化，从数据上看，接受了输血的前期，你每次任务中受伤的程度和你在任务中所做出的贡献的比重，虽然到了后期没有关联了，但在前期，是呈正相关的哟。怎么样，听到这里，有没有觉得很熟悉呢？”  
“……”  
“出色完成任务的幸运和因为任务而负伤的不幸，日向君，总该意识到了吧？”  
“……你的幸运吗。”  
“是的，越大的不幸后面是越大的幸运，虽然和神座出流不需要代价的幸运的类型不同，但也确实是被希望之峰学园认可的，第77期超高校级的幸运呢，日向君。”  
“…………………………”  
“后来负伤的程度减小但任务的完成度以及日向君在其中所作出贡献的比重没有减少，是因为“神座出流”本身的幸运在渐渐恢复吧？”  
“怎么样，日向君，有什么感想吗？”  
“……狛枝，我在希望育成计划中获得的“幸运”的才能，因为接受了你的血液而恢复了？”  
“从结论来讲大正解呢，日向君。”狛枝笑着回答道，随即又像是想到了什么，补充道。  
“啊，但是才能并不是全部突然恢复的，而是从一部分才能开始逐渐恢复的。根据观察，目前只有幸运这一个才能有明显的征兆哦。”  
“而且从严格定义上讲，不是“恢复”，而是被“唤醒”，比较恰当一些。”  
“虽然幸运的才能被唤醒了，但因为我这种垃圾般的才能的关系，日向君现在还躺在床上呢，抱歉哟？”  
“…………………………”  
“怎么了日向君，没什么想说的吗？”看着垂下眼睛似乎在思索什么的日向，狛枝询问道。  
“狛枝，我有种不同的推论呢。”  
“嗯？”  
“我的幸运的才能，可能真的在逐渐恢复，但是我受伤这件事，和你的才能没关系。”  
“诶？”  
“因为接受了你的血液，在我体内苏醒的幸运的才能是逐渐恢复的，对吧？那么我受伤程度减小这件事情是和幸运有关，但实际上，我在任务中所做的贡献，和幸运实际没什么关系也说不定。”  
“………………”  
“所以狛枝，不用道歉哦？”  
“哈哈，日向君是这么想的吗，真有意思啊。”愣了一会，狛枝忽然恢复了平常的笑脸说道。  
“顺便问一下，现在知道这件事的人有？”  
“啊，只有我哦？”  
“是嘛，那能当做不知道吗？”  
“日向君是不想把我牵扯进来吗？没关系，还想问你要不要应募同党呢。”  
“不需要？”日向打开草饼的包装盒，拿出一个，吃了起来，眼睛望向狛枝。  
“不要这么冷淡嘛，考虑一下如何？”  
“我可没想做什么哟？”  
“真的？”  
“狛枝，草饼很好吃，你走之前不要尝一块吗？”日向拿起一块草饼递给狛枝，狛枝接过，轻轻地咬了一口，仍然望着日向。  
“……那日向君，在实现约定之前，好好活下去哦？”  
“被你这种家伙说活下去什么的真是意外呢。”  
“啊哈哈，因为缔结了约定，反而充满干劲了呢。机关见。”  
“机关见。”  
听到关门的声音，日向又拿起一块新的草饼，咬了一口，闭上眼睛咀嚼，像是在品尝味道，咽下后，睁开眼睛，面无表情的望向门口。

 

“无聊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 说明一下，【表】和【里】是日向在任务中大失血时狛枝有没有在场献血给日向的世界线分支。  
> 日向君重新获得才能和醒来都是因为和狛枝发生了体液接触，表是血液，里是亲吻的唾液。  
> 狛枝是O型血，日向是A型血，在紧急情况时O型血可以缓慢少量的输给别的血型，但如果有条件还是提倡相同血型输给相同血型。


End file.
